


Страничка

by curious_werewolf, OhotnikiNaNechist



Series: WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Humor, M/M, Mini R – NC-21, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/pseuds/curious_werewolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhotnikiNaNechist/pseuds/OhotnikiNaNechist
Summary: Однажды Сэм и Дин решили поохотиться на попобаву.





	Страничка

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 – "Страничка"

– Вы не понимаете, – в ужасе повторял темнокожий мужчина, молитвенно складывая ладони. – Я не могу рассказать ВСЕМ об этом. Моя работа под угрозой, и это прямо в предвыборную кампанию.

Дин постарался наскрести в себе сочувствия к бедняге, для которого карьера и пресса были важнее собственной задницы. Хотя, скорее всего, это странное ощущение было не состраданием, а банальной изжогой после придорожного бургера.

– Тогда не рассказывайте, – покладисто кивнул Дин, в который раз подливая трясущемуся свидетелю виски.

На лице Сэма мелькнула та же насмешливо-сочувственная гримаса, которую Дин помнил по истории с пришельцами, которые «зондировали» университетского тролля-шутника в деле с фокусником. Снова. И снова. Ни унции сочувствия, Сэмми.

– Но, если я не расскажу, это существо, этот дух придет ко мне снова, – в который раз проныл свидетель. – Так говорят легенды моего народа. Попобава не отстанет, пока я не расскажу про него. 

– Возможно, ему хватит и того, что вы уже рассказали нам, – сжалился Сэм. – Или вы могли бы написать об этом в сети под псевдонимом. 

Политик уставился на него с нетрезвой надеждой.

– Да, – закивал он. – Я мог бы представить это как эротический рассказ. Думаете, сработает? 

– Сэмми дело говорит, – поддержал Дин. – На всякий случай мы покажем вам, как защитить свой дом от демонов, к которым относится этот дух. 

– И это обойдется вам совсем недорого, – с непроницаемой миной подытожил Сэм. 

Вот в чем дело: в 1996 году Джон Винчестер спас тылы парочки студентов Хьюстонского университета от попобавы, и весть каким-то образом разошлась по танзанийской диаспоре. Дин считал, что это могло быть запасным планом Джона по отпугиванию попобавы, хотя самого способа убить тварь он в дневнике так и не нашел. 

Была запись, что этот дух относится к контролируемым джиннам или демонам, из тех, что насылают шейхи и ведьмаки на своих врагов. Была недурная зарисовка попобавы в дневном человеческом облике – отличался тот от обычного студента кампуса лишь заостренными кончиками пальцев. Была заметка, что уязвим этот крылатый извращенец только в момент нападения, как штрига. И даже схема защитного амулета. Но не было вырванной страницы, унесшей с собой тайну убийства попобавы. Потому что, будем честны, Джон не отличался милосердием и вряд ли отпустил того резвиться в океане.

Но они справились и сами. За те пару недель, что они с Сэмом присматривали за дерганным политиканом в его доме и офисе избирательной кампании, в городе не произошло ни одного нападения монстра. 

В кои-то веки их работа была совершенно бескровной и оплачиваемой. 

– Отпразднуем дело ужином в нормальном стейк-хаусе, – беспрекословно заявил Сэм, прихлопывая чек в кармане пиджака. – Покажу тебе разницу между мясом и той холестериновой смертью, которую ты жуешь обычно.

Дин не удержался и игриво подмигнул ему на глазах у парочки очень консервативных техасских джентльменов:

– Ты избалуешь меня такими свиданками, Сэмми. 

***

Что попобаву они не прищучили, Дин осознал той же ночью. 

Не то чтобы им с Сэмом не случалось снимать адреналиновый приход после охоты вместе, но они знали границы и дальше руки помощи дело не заходило. Даже после количества выпивки, подобного тому, каким они заправились вечером. И Сэмми уж точно не был смертником, чтобы вот так подбираться к заднице задремавшего в ожидании душа Дина. Но это было тело Сэма, даже если дух в нем принадлежал демонической твари, так что Дин не старался бить в полную силу. Это было горячее, влажное, голое тело Сэма, которое ушло от удара так привычно и воодушевленно засопело Дину в ключицу. И, упс, похоже Дин был пьянее, чем думал, если он воспринимал все так…

Сэм перевернул его, покусывая плечи и шею. Дин дернул подбородком, уворачиваясь от смазанного поцелуя, который никогда бы не позволил себе Сэм. Но он открыл рот, впуская его – он хотел знать, стали ли заостренными кончики пальцев Сэма, которыми тот собирался раскрывать его.

Сэм издавал эти знакомые – на грани стона и рыка – звуки. Его бедра то вбивали Дина в кровать, то двигались томными, грязными восьмерками, растягивая, заставляя полностью расслабляться под долгими ударами в раздразненное нутро. Дину не было больно и никто из них не был ранен. У него не колотилось сердце после опасной охоты, удара током или от того, что Сэм умирал на его глазах. Ничем нельзя было объяснить эту полную сдачу – только телом Сэма, его чуткими руками и беззащитно приоткрытым от удовольствия ртом, вбиравшим кожу Дина на загривке. 

И пусть это была постыдная слабость, но он хотел позволить себе Сэма – как сочный стейк или хороший костюм, или роскошь вроде того, чтобы хотеть проснуться рядом с кем-то. Чтобы… хотеть проснуться.

***

Конечно, ни черта он Сэму не рассказал. Сэму хватало причин чувствовать себя виноватым во всех бедах вселенной.

– Не хочешь рассказать, над чем ты думаешь все утро? Нам стоит поговорить? – попробовал Сэм.

Дин только усмехнулся с видом полного засранца.

– Так я и подумал, – покусал губу Сэм. 

Он казался немного расстроенным, не было необходимости расстраивать его еще больше.

***

Стоило понять, что с попобавой молчание не сработает.

Следующей ночью Дин резко распахнул глаза, когда попобава в теле Сэма осторожно потянул вниз его боксеры. 

Он извернулся в крепкой хватке, уперся в грудь Сэма кулаком и зашипел:

– Давай, попытайся нагнуть меня снова, ублюдок. Жду не дождусь затолкать тебе в глотку амулет.

Тело Сэма замерло, ладонь осторожно отпустила мягкий член Дина.

– Вау, – протянул Сэм сухо, угрожающе низким голосом, от которого у Дина сладко заныла задница. – Если это твое понимание ролевых игр, я в деле, придурок.

Теперь уже замер Дин. 

– Сэмми?

Сэм уселся в кровати. 

– Я даже не знаю, что заводит меня меньше – то, что ты ждал кого-то другого или что вчера ты его представлял.

Дин застонал, закрывая локтем лицо. 

– Так это ты трахал меня вчера?

– Надеюсь, – все так же сухо проворчал Сэм.

– Не попобава? – уточнил Дин.

Сэм в ужасе открыл рот.

– Господи, Дин! Мне показалось, ты был не против свидания и… 

– Это было свидание? – заорал Дин. – Ах ты псина, Сэм!

***

Неловкое было утро.

– Я думаю, мы разобрались с этим делом, – наконец попробовал Сэм.

Дин кивнул, глядя строго в горизонт.

– Ты же рассказал мне и все такое. 

Дин скрипнул зубами.

– Все-таки интересно, как разобрался тогда с тварью отец, – попробовал Сэм снова.

Его палец прошелся по срезу пропавшей страницы, и Сэм задумчиво втянул кончик порезанного пальца в рот.

– Как думаешь, что такого могло быть на странице, что отец ее уничтожил? – пробубнил он. – Как будто он рассказал что-то, а потом решил, что нам не стоит…

Они уставились друг на друга в ужасе.

– Нет! – сказал Дин, наставив на Сэма палец. – Заткнись! Неа! Даже не думай! Фу, Сэм!


End file.
